


Promise

by arakiel



Series: promise series [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Scorch Trials Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakiel/pseuds/arakiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this has spoliers for the movie the scorch trial if you don't want to know what happens then don't read it </p><p> He made a promise and he was going to keep it. Minho's words were in his mind no matter what it took he would get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i just watched the scorh trails today and i just had to write this.

"Minho!! minho!!" Thomas screamed his blood running cold as he watched minho being carried away. His heart beat fast in his chest as the doors closed taking minho from him his screams echoing back to him.

For the first couple minutes he couldn't even move his mind frozen the last couple minutes replaying in his mind over and over again.

They had minho. They had minho!! In that moment he knew he was going back. He couldn't leave him behind.

Through out the scorch minho and thomas had gotten closer hearing his encouragement kept him going . He woldn't have made it out without him. He had grown to love minho as more than just a friend.

And now standing in the ruble of what was left of wicked's attack. Minho's words kept coming back to him.

"Those kids back there...i don't want to end up like them." Minho had told thomas .

And now minho was in the hands of wicked . Thomas pictured minho strung up like those kids back their having tests taken on him. His blood boiled with every thought.

No matter what it took he was going to get minho back and destroy wicked. They had taken somebody he loved from him. Well he was going to kill them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Their it is i hope you guys enjoyed it im thinking of making a second part in which he gets minho back. So what do you think? Comment if you can.
> 
> I love minho!!!


End file.
